


Alone

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin after the events of the battle at the Ministry of Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was cross posted on tumblr.

Remus moved the darkened hallways of 12 Grimmauld Place silently. This house had always been dark and unwelcoming, yet somehow within the last hour it had become even more so.

Sirius was dead.

He was dead and Remus was left alone, _again_.

Remus pushed open the door of Sirius’ bedroom, closing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. For the last year, he had shared this room with Sirius. For the last year, he’d had Sirius back, a small portion of what he’d once lost.

Remus opened his eyes, hoping that it was all a lie; that Sirius would be lying on the bed, grinning at him. But he wasn’t. Sirius was gone.

Remus moved over, sitting on the bed and picking up Sirius’ pillow. It still smelt like Sirius, and if he closed his eyes again, he could pretend… no. What was the point? Sirius was gone, he’d left Remus.

Remus wiped away the tears that dripped down his cheeks. Sirius had promised! He’d promised that Remus wouldn’t be left alone again, that he wouldn’t leave him again!

He placed the pillow back down on the bed, and lay down, resting his head on it. He brought his knees up, curling himself up, and let the tears fall, the loud sobbing continue.

Just a few hours ago, Remus and Sirius had been together, laughing and enjoying each other’s company, and now he would never see Sirius again. There was an ache in his chest, even worse than last time. He’d been allowed to hope, for just a short time. He’d harboured hope that they could get through this, that they would be able to be happy together. Now they couldn’t.

Remus had lost everything again.


End file.
